


Sexy Boots

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hints of sexual tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Boots

Cosima Niehaus had always known that, when she wanted to, she could look very sensual and appealing. She had woken to an empty bed and a note. Delphine had gone to work early. Since Delphine had taken over as DYAD's newest director she had been going to work earlier and earlier, she seemed almost nervous to be good at it. Cosima didn't really understand why, she wasn't sure. She had risen, choosing her dress carefully and hovering to choose the right boots. She wanted to get Delphine's attention when she got to the office. In the end she had picked out the slinkiest pair of boots, a leather pair that elongated her legs. 

She had entered Delphine's office without knocking, smirking when Delphine, who had looked up with a slight sigh seemed to smile. She moved closer, deliberately settling in Delphine's lap to kiss her. 

"So... you like?"

Delphine's only responce had been to settle Cosima on her desk, moving away to lock the door.


End file.
